Carly Shay
Carly Shay (born January 14, 1994) is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove after appearing as Megan Parker on Drake and Josh. Character Bio Carly Shay is a good student, getting A's and B's on her report cards, and having received detention after slamming a locker and after taking the blame for her best friend Sam Puckett when she put Miss Briggs' head on the body of a rhino. She helps her friend Sam by telling her what's good and bad. She hosts a popular web show called iCarly (named after her). She had a crush on a boy named Jake Crandall (portrayed by Austin Butler), but it ended after she saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend. She likes the band 'Cuttlefish'. She mostly uses Pear electronics (a parody of Apple Inc. like a Pear laptop or a Pear phone) and she has been seen with some type of product from them in 3 episodes. In the episode, "iWant a World Record", it is revealed that Carly is ticklish when Sam tickles her sides and Carly giggles and pulls her hands away. Carly is best friends with Sam. Carly became best friends with Sam about five years before. Carly's main enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs, who blackmails her along with Freddie and Sam into letting her play bag pipes on Carly's web show. Her other enemy is Valerie, a girl with a competing web show who pretended to like Freddie so he would produce her web show and tried to lure Sam away. Nevel Papperman, an 11 year-old boy and creator of Nevelocity.com, wants Carly to date with him and kisses her on the cheek in what Carly calls a "surprise attack." Carly responds by shoving tapenade in his face. He then treats Carly badly because she won't go out with him by calling her web show "iBoring!". Carly also had an argument with Sam in "iDon't Wanna Fight". Carly gave Sam an iCarly t-shirt she made for their fifth friendship anniversary, but Sam later traded the shirt for tickets to a Cuttlefish concert since Cuttlefish is Carly's favorite band. Carly was angry instead of grateful and the two broke out into an argument, which lasted for about a week or two. Freddie ends the argument by letting the fans of iCarly decide who's right to be upset (Carly because Sam traded her shirt or Sam because Carly didn't appreciate her getting the Cuttlefish concert tickets). Freddie checked the poll and, just as he was hoping, their fans don't like it when best friends fight. This caused Carly and Sam to realize their argument was pathetic and they made up with each other. Carly's Dress Code 1. Carly wears lots of Converse sneakers, flats that are mostly black, or checkered shoes of any color. 2. Blow dry your hair using a round brush, and then gently curl it to pump it up with some volume cream. Carly always does her hair. 3. Wear a lot of layered shirts. Carly is always mixing it up. Sometimes she wears skirts, then pants, she'll wear big jewelry, then small, and she usually seen with her tote school bag which has flower pattern. 4. Carly is really self-sufficient. Try to cook your own meals, etc. 5. She is never undone like, her hair is never messy and has neat clothes. So always use hair spray or frizz-control cream or even keep it natural. 6. Carly does really well in school. 7. Carly is often sarcastic, but in a fun way. She is also really creative. Carly's materials 1. Carly has her cellphone at all times. 2. She also has her house keys at all times too. Other Pictures Relationships *Jake In "iLike Jake" She went out with Jake but didn't particularly "kiss" him or do anything but hug and talk to Jake. *Shane She had went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. *Griffin She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she finds out about his shocking secret, which was he collects "Pee Wee Babies". *Freddie Benson In ILike Jake, Carly gave Freddie a nose kiss, which is probably a start of a relationship. (Although she often said "It was just a nose kiss!") Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Valerie *Wade Collins External links * Carly Shay Character at IMDb Category:Characters